


Photos

by flavouredice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody should have taken pictures really, when you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

It had started with a soft breeze across the caramel peaks of the early morning, little promises of being a splendid day. Little squeaks of joy and wonder here and there and a mouse of golden poppy dodged between snow banks, followed by an auburn fox companion. Vees and Chus rolled across the hills as the grasses bent, and the high colour in the sky deepened just like a harlot's blush (but that, that was yesterday and today-).

It was the first time that both human and Pokémon had the same idea on how to spend the time, but it was perhaps the first that Green and Red had indulged the whims. It was a pleasant change of pace to say the least, with lush greenery beneath the toes and fingers, and a tickling behind the ear. Pictures should have been taken, when the scarlet flashed from behind those mile-long dangerous lashes and the slight pucker of hued lips. Pictures should have been taken, when tawny locks turned to milk chocolate with hints of orange peels with the sun shining right through the locks, and a smile had made its way to even those emerald orbs were nearly always jaded.

Somebody should have taken pictures (really, when you think about it).


End file.
